moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shelbypinky1
Hi this is my talk page feel free to leave a comment or ask a question i will try and help you as soon as possible. Please no mean comments or harassing please. Please note i just started school again, so I might not reply as fast as I used to, but I still get on everyday. I will tell you if I will miss a day on the wiki. Happy Monstering, Shelbypinky1 Talk Page Warning For attacking another user. I know the other user may have started it, but there's no need to perpetuate it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Lock If I lock your profile You can't edit it anymore Look It is Cartoonkid7. You are just rude to delete a page that is not yours. Stop doing that or you will pay. :Hey, please do not add rumors if you have no proof to back it up with. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Add a page that says: There are new moshlings coming out. Which is your fav? then comment your answer and say this is for Cartoonkid7. If you dont, i will delete your whole profile and lock it. BTW, stop deleting my pages because it is a free website. I can post what i want. :Hey, don't mind Cartoonkid, he can't delete nor protect/\. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Protection The best I can do is block unregistered and unconfirmed users to not be able to edit your page. Sorry for the inconvenience. 23:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) What change did u make to the General Fuzuki page. hello shelbypinky1, can you please tell me how to get some moshlings please... these r the moshlings i need ok cool.... 1.) rocky 2.) o'really 3.) scamp 4.)humphy------------------ thanks if you can help me with that bye Reply Taken care of. Thanks for the alert, I almost missed it. Abce2|''Que ''"Sera Sera" 19:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) thank u so much! im unblocked do u think i could be an admin if u do tell abce2 cartoonkid7 he said that my request for adminship pages was wrong and that he doesnt think i am ready. ddr star7 that i should be an admin. Cartoonkid7 21:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 abce2 told me the page was wrong because that is where users sign their name and idk if it was because i was blocked or if i need a certain amounts. Cartoonkid7 hi lets talk on moshi monsters. cartoonkid7 Hey Please redo your adminship request. I'm going to delete it so you can fill it out properly/test something. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) lets talk on moshi monsters cartoonkid7 OKAY im on there now cartoonkid7 Cartoonkid7 20:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) some guy named 50.73.9.122 knows ur wikia password cartoonkid7 that guy i mentioned said he knows my password and urs and no i dont know it i was going to ask but i thought it was mean so i didnt idk gonna go bye yes very weird lets talk on the chat lets talk on moshi cartoonkid7 Reply Done. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ask abce2 if i can be an admin for me cartoonkid7 Hey Please don't create RfA's for other users. If they want adminship, they can put their own up. However, you can vote on their and any other RfA's. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm afraid I cannot help. VegaDark is a VTSF, and has blocked him for reasons unknown to me. He most likely blocked him for being underage or something like that. The best thing for him to do is to contact him on Central. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, you are now an admin. You can now delete and protect pages, as well as block users. However, keep in mind that if you abuse these powers, you will be demoted and blocked. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesomesauce Hi I look up to all admins and I respect them a lot. I especially think you are cool because your monster is really cute and awesome. I think oddie is cool but my personal fave is Burnie. Congrats on the adminship! From the red herring. 20:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) U wanna chat? Minh Profile Hello there, I was just wondering; did you change Clumsyme22's profile? Sefelic 3D (talk) 15:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tingaling Thank you for unlocking the tingaling page! I very much appreciate it! 15:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok then but I think the profile was changed. BTW, if you press on the Talk Page bit on your signature it goes on to a different page. Is it meant to do that? Sefelic 3D (talk) 15:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I sort of copied your signature. Took me ages but sorry! well i had a staff member shorten my length of block to six months and i am trying for two. congrats on the adminship im gonna try to be admin once i am unblocked! once i am unblocked, will you let me be an admin please! i am so so so sorry and being an admin will make it up for me! well then ok cant u make me admin? and how do u make a rfa Signature Hey, I just wanna know; how do you change the colour of your signature? BTW, do you know if Melody is a real moshling or not? Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 14:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that does sounds very hard! Maybe, you can tell me where you found this out? Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, it really IS hard! I'm just going to keep my own signature now! Thanks for the help! Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) come on chat come to my wiki ill make you a mod theres badges hes the link moshisets.wikia.com.wiki/special:chat Yay! YAY YAY YAY YAY I GOT LEVEL FIFTEEN YAY YAY YAY YAY Hey, what age do you have to be to join the wikia? 07:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Go On Chat i have news - a Friend Reply I'll talk with GM about it, but it may cause badge spamming. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply You have powers to handle it, as you are an admin. That's why I promoted so many admins, to keep an eye on the site when I cannot, and that's most of the day. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Want me do to a moshling fusion for u? Plz say yes - Rainbowdash123 Heya I c u r on. My friend friended u on moshi either 2purplekitten4 or peanut476221 From 82.8.180.60 AKA the red herring. Happy monstering!!!!! hi 21:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I nearly have Cleo! I am so happy! By the way your 'moshling I am trying to get' is blank. I finally got Burnie and I am really happy! See ya! From 82.8.180.60 AKA the red herring. Happy monstering!!!!! Come on chat Rainbowdashfan123 (talk) 19:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) rainbowdashfan123 Admin Can I be an admin? I have tons of expierence: please can i be an admin -----ellis01 your mean you deleted my post about my moshi now i am sad your are so mean D: Moshipoppet362 (talk) 23:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Moshipoppet362 well, there are other pages about monsters, and they are not deleted :P Moshipoppet362 (talk) 20:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Moshipoppet362 well, tell me if you find out who did make it and i will tell them that it is rude Moshipoppet362 (talk) 21:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Moshipoppet362 Read my blog! Hey can you read my blog and read the one that says does anyone think im mean or bad i have something important that i have to ask you Moshipoppet362 (talk) 22:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Moshipoppet362 rainbowdashfan123 has over 300 edits and you havent made him a admin thats not fare rainbowdashfan123 has a lot of edits over 300!! Hey! I got level 16! 17:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) if i catch furnando will i be able to have a page for my monster account? Moshipoppet362 (talk) 00:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC)Moshipoppet362 Reply Eh, in my opinion, you're notable if you design/work for the game. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) im on chat.. cmon u wanted to speak to me didn't you?? Chat Mod Hiya! Do you think Rainbowdashfan123 and Ellis01 should be a Chat Mod? They're pretty experienced. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) come on chat Ellis01 16:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 come on my chathttp://moshisets.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hey What's your profile pic from? 16:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Please don't delete requests for rights, just send them to me if I don't see them. I'll handle it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi-llo Hey, doesn't Abce2's profile pic make you chuckle? I have shambles and I'm level 17 and nearly 18! Yay! 07:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) shelby ellis01 said on his user page make him a chat mod then everbody will get there codes like furnando pip dustbin beaver and shambles i have alot of friends on moshi monsters just look so can i have a page about my monster please i will do anything Ellis01 07:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 becka1608 How do you add wikis as your favourite as i love any percy jackson books or kane kronicles or the hereos of olmypus. Thank you for welcoming me kindly, You're my favourite administrator. Also can you please add me on moshi monsters because my keyboard doesnt work if i try to add people as freinds or write on my own or other peoples. My name is furry250 Thank you. My name is whitefangmad07 sorry i forgot to add this to my previous message ^ as i am new to wikia. hello this is the mother of Eman7955 and I would like you to advise us of your reasons for deleting his page on the moshi monsters wiki.Thankyou. So sorry! I am so sorry I can't as I have never met you in real life :( so so so so sorry. come on moshi sets